Halloween Blast
by Tyka's Flower
Summary: <html><head></head>Tyson and Max are planning to go for a Halloween trip to spend a night in a ghost-haunted house. With the skin of their teeth they manage to convince Kai, Rei and Kenny to come as well. Though, two of them are less happy about the idea. Their little journey, however, turn out to be more scary than funny as they expected... Lot of humor, and slight TyKa</html>
1. part 1 - The party pops

**Hi there folks! Man, it's been a long while I've updated, but thanks to my supporters I made the gears of my imagination move again! Since I've never written a Halloween story yet, I thought I make one. I hope you guys going to like it.**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me**

**Warning: mild cursing, and slight shounen-ai (Kai/Tyson of course)**

**Huge thanks to: Mio-o, XOAnn13OX, mandy1324, Pure White Mochi, Zutsu, and ooli, who supported me to write again. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>* ~ Halloween Blast <strong>~ *

**The Party Pops**

* * *

><p>There was a leaf flickering in the air.<p>

It had a nice unique colour; there were deep red, orange, and a little brown.

It resembled to a phoenix's feather. Almost looked like one, as it danced and whirled around by the soft breeze.

And there was a teenage boy, or better to say a young man, since he was 18 years old now. He was laying smoothly on the grass under an old tree. His arms were folded neatly beneath his head, and a leaf of grass lolled out half from his mouth, while his deep violet eyes gazed contemplatively the slowly falling leaf.

His name was Kai Hiwatari. He wasn't an ordinary boy in many ways; despite the fact that being team captain of the Bladebreakers and had the most outstanding clothes compared to his friends'… a long, white scarf around his neck, blue face paints, added with his two-coloured hair… yes, two-coloured, black in the back, and slate grey in the front. He was the most reserved, serious and silent person. Yet, as self-restrained he was he had the most well-built, attracted body that would catch all eyes… much to his dislike.

Kai wasn't the type of guy (except his other teammates) who enjoyed attention, spotlights, and people drooling over him.

… Yes, people. Because as a crazy world as it was, unfortunately, Kai had nearly as much fan-boys running after him excitedly as girls. Damn for his unluck.

However, today he was lazing comfortable in the park, hidden away from the public, while he enjoyed the last warmth of sunbeams, shining through the shrouds, as autumn entered.

There was peace and quiet. Just as he liked it.

"Kai!" his name echoed somewhere in the distance, but he didn't notice.

His violet eyes scanned now the trailing clouds.

Nothing could disturb his peace.

"Hey Kai!"

… Finally. The tale of woes and the long battles with the Biovolt, Bega, and Boris were over, and there was now peace and fair plays among every beyblader who loved this sport… Yes. And even he, Kai Hiwatari, could take a break, free from care, and enjoy his private silence and –

"Kai, are you awake?" suddenly Tyson's beaming face leant over his head, from behind. "Hey, I thought you were sleeping because you didn't answer me." he smiled brightly.

Oh yeah. He almost forgot there was a certain _person_ who, from time to time, was far worse than a bunch of fan-girls.

Damn, that adorable smile made the bluenette look so cute, no matter how annoying he was whenever he became way too chirpy that needled Kai's nerves.

… Wait. Did he just thought 'cute'? Delete it.

He closed his eyes, and wriggled some more to get comfortable. "What do you want Tyson?" Kai asked bored.

"Max and I are planning to go for a little trip at Halloween. We want to spend a night in a ghost-haunted house, and it would be fun if went all together." Tyson continued smiling at him cheerfully. "I came here to convince you to come with us, too."

"No thanks." Kai said pronto.

Tyson's smile dropped. "Wha… but… Kai, you didn't even give a thought for it."

"I don't need to."

Tyson anime sweatdropped. "Huh?... but, hey!" he shook the older teen's shoulders insistently. "Aww, come on now Kai. Why not?" he whined.

Kai opened an eye and glared slightly up at the bluenette. "Tyson, I am not interested in something as stupid as Halloween. And I definitely won't waste my time going to a sleazy ghost-house to fool around." he closed his eye again. "… now move off. You're blocking the fun from my face." he grunted.

Tyson blinked. "Huh?... Oh, sorry…" he moved away a bit, but he wasn't about to give up so easily. Much to Kai's grief. "Kai please!... PRETTY PLEASE!... Please, please, please!... For meeee, please… C'mon buddy… do it for your good old rival… it's just a trip… Aw Kai, please…" he was jumping around Kai eagerly like a puppy dog.

Kai's eyebrow twitched with irritation, but he refused to open his eyes. He kept them closed firmly… And he had a reason for it.

'_Just stay calm. Don't look at him.'_ he told himself.

He knew. If he looked at those gooey mahogany eyes he would break. And it was all thanks to Max. Yes. Since Tyson and Max were best of friends even in the team, they spent rather much time in each other's company, which in Kai's opinion was beyond unhealthy. And not only that, but his life had become one living hell when Tyson realised he could affect Kai with his look, in one way or other.

"So Kai are you coming? Huh? Huh? HUH?... Kai?! Huh?... Coming, please?... Dearly please…" the bluenette fluttered his eyelashes.

An anime vein appeared on Kai's head, throbbing. "Tyson… I'm warning you…" he growled.

"Hey guys!" came a cheerful voice not far from them.

Kai bristled inwardly; he could recognise that chirpy voice anywhere and he could also guess why did the blonde boy come here. _'Oh no.'_ he thought.

"Hi Maxie! What's up?" said Tyson, smiling brightly at his friend.

"Heh, I knew I would find you guys here. I called Rei and told him to meet here." the blonde wore his usual beaming smile. "So, did he agree to come with us?" he tilted his head slightly at the still rigidly protesting dual haired male.

"Not yet, but he'll crack soon." winked Tyson naughtily.

The anime vein on Kai's head increased in size, as his eyes snapped open with indignation. "TYSON!" he almost choked the leaf of grass he was chewing.

However, as oblivious Tyson was, he didn't pay attention. The bluenette was a little distracted at the moment, staring at the odd clothes – if he could call that – Max was wearing.

"What's with that outfit Max?" he blinked confused at him.

"Oh, this? Dad found it in the garage. It was his Halloween costume when he was in my age. He gave it to me. It's called the farmer at harvest."

"Wow, cool!" Tyson smiled.

'_Weird taste.'_ thought Kai; as he took a quick scan at the blonde. He was wearing a raunchy, blue dungarees that was patched some places. The black shoes he was wearing were definitely two-size bigger, and with that frazzled straw on his head, where a sunflower and a stuffed crow stood, and an old pitchfork in his hand, he looked more like a clown dressed in scarecrow than a farmer.

Kai gave a slight snort then dropped back on the grass. He felt if he continued observing Max's outfit further he would burst out laughing.

Max looked down at Kai. "If you come with us, Kai, I promise I'll loan you one of my old Halloween customs." he smiled nicely.

Kai anime sweatdropped as he tried to not cringe in disgust with the pure idea. "No thanks Max. I don't think I want to join the goofies club."

Max blinked confused.

"Hey, I know! We could dress up Kai as a vampire. That would totally suit him!" punched in his palm enthusiastically Tyson.

Max anime sweatdropped. Imagining Kai as a vampire… yikes. Kai was scary enough even without it.

"I'm not going to dress up anything and…" Kai said darkly, then glanced up at the bluenette suspiciously. "… wait, why a vampire?"

"Oh because you used to suck our blood during training anyway." Tyson answered sweetly, his eyes closed, but the smile on his lips was a bit tease.

Max snickered.

The anime vein Kai's head throbbed intensely again. "So you're saying that I'm a bloodsucker slave-driver?" he barked snappily.

"You sure are." Tyson said openly, much to Kai's surprise. "…But we all know that deep inside you're a big old softie. And if you come with us you can prove it."

"Tyson I told you once, and I'm going to say it again. I'm. Not. Coming."

Tyson's eyes suddenly went glossy. His head dropped with deep sadness, as he placed a hand on his forehead. His beautiful, dark blue bangs hung over his face. "Oh Kai… I never thought you could say this to me…" he sighed dramatically.

May broke into laughing while Kai anime sweatdropped in embarrassment. He just couldn't believe Tyson was really making a drama act here.

Suddenly, in the sight appeared Rei. When he spotted his friends he blinked confused; Max was wearing some very ridiculous costume while Tyson was pestering Kai with prayers, where Kai seemed to be losing resistance. The raven haired nekojin chuckled to himself.

"Hey guys! Is the party already up or what?" he asked playfully as he approached them slowly.

"Hi Rei!" greeted him Max happily.

Even Tyson forgot pestering Kai, and leapt to his feet. He ran up to the raven haired male, almost knocking him off from his feet. "Rei! Finally! You're the one who we need here!"

"Whoa! Hey, slow down Tyson!" Rei laughed, calming down the over-excited world champion teen. "What's the blast?"

"We want to go for a Halloween trip! You will join us, right?" Tyson stared up at him with sparkling eyes.

A small sweatdrop fell on Rei's head. "Of course. A little fun won't harm us." he smiled.

The stars in Tyson's eyes burst. His whole face beamed. "Oh thank you Rei! You're the greatest! I knew we can count on you!"

The nekojin scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Well… no problem."

Max came to them and they bumped fists with one other.

Tyson then leant closer to Rei. "Now help me to convince the old sourpuss to come with us, too." he said slyly.

"Tyson, I'm still not deaf! What I said is said, and I won't change my mind!" the older male shouted from his place to the bluenette who had his back to him.

Tyson's shoulders slumped down. His face hung and he placed his hands over his chest, folding them. Max and Rei stared at him confused. Even Kai pushed himself in a sitting position as he watched the bluenette's sudden change, a little perplexed.

For a long minute there was silence. No one moved. Until…

"You know Kai, I really wanted you to come with us." spoke Tyson quietly, yet loud enough for Kai to hear.

Kai froze in shock. His heart started beating faster. _'No. It couldn't be true… Does he mean…?'_

"I… I need you to come, Kai…" Tyson slowly turned around. His warm brown eyes were hidden by his bangs.

Kai's heart leapt to his throat. He swallowed hard. _'Gods, he's really going do it…!'_

"Tyson…" he said softly.

"I need you Kai, because…" a faint pink colour came over the bluenette's cheek.

Kai's eyes narrowed to pinwheel. God, Tyson looked so cute. That was it. Tyson was finally confessing his feelings to him…

Tyson raised his head and smiled angelically. "Who's going to save us if we get into trouble?"

"GAH!" everyone fell anime style. Then Max jumped to his feet. "TYSON!" he grabbed at his hair in frustration.

"What? It's true." the bluenette blinked innocently.

Rei scrambled back to his and looked over at Kai. He sweatdropped; well, Tyson got him bad this time. The captain looked like a deflated white balloon.

Kai then shook himself out of his daze, composing himself to his old confident self again. He cleared his throat. "Well, in that case…" he grumbled but the moment was interrupted once again when the last member of the team stepped into view.

It couldn't be anyone else than the little genious, who was the ace-brain in the team and had the most mysterious look – since his long, brown bangs hid always his eyes. He was walking straight towards them while he carried his dear laptop under his armpit, like he always did wherever he went.

"Kenny!" Max and Tyson cried in union. They ran up to the short boy.

"Hey guys! What's so important that you called me here?" Kenny asked in his usual professional curiosity.

Poor, good old Kenny had no clue what the two naughty boys were planning. However, he become slightly uncertain when he spotted a flash of mischief glint in Max and Tyson's innocent look.

"We're going for a Halloween trip, and you can't be missed out from the party." Max declared emphatically.

"Yep… even Kai agreed, so you can't say no!" Tyson sang with a huge grin on his face.

"I NEVER SAID I AGREE TO IT!" Kai yelled in the background.

The bluenette turned to him. "Well you didn't refuse instantly last time so that means you gave in." he winked triumphantly.

Kai gaped. White steam blew from his ears. He just couldn't believe Tyson did it again; he made Kai to fall the same trick so he had to indulge the bluenette. Damn that charming face.

Rei chuckled as he sat down beside his friend under the tree.

"C'mon Kai, Halloween is fun." he smiled sincerely.

The dual haired blader looked at him darkly. "If you forgot Rei, I don't do fun." he growled.

The nekojin snickered. "Yeah, but even you need a little break to pull those thin lips of yours into a smile… and you have to admit that in the end you enjoy it just as much as we do… even if you don't show it openly."

"Hn."

A sudden yelp got both bladers attention.

"… a ghost haunted house?!" Kenny jumped back frightened. "No way I'm going there! Leave me out of it!" he shook his hand frantically.

"What is it Kenny? Are you scared?" Max flashed him an evil grin.

Kenny gulped, and he shrank back shakily.

Tyson snuck up behind him, eyes glowing dreadfully. "Yeah, like from spiders? Or that a vampire suck your neck…" he flashed a toothy devil grin, making grabby moves with his hands as he imitated a vampire.

Kenny's hair stuck up the air, and he turned total white. "AAAAH! YES I'M SCARED! I'M A REAL CANDY-ASS SO THERE! AND THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M COMING!" he dashed to the nearest lamppost and climbed up on it, as he was squeezing his laptop.

"Kenny. You'd better get down from there." gave him a commanding threat Max.

"Yeah. Or else we have to use drastic measures." added Tyson.

"NO I'M NOT COMING DOWN! YOU CAN FORGET IT! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN CONVINCE ME TO LEAVE! I'M GOING TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE UP HERE!" he clung to the post like a scary cat. The others anime sweatdropped.

"Hey guys, leave him alone will'ya?" Rei told them with a weak smile. But the two wicked boys weren't listening.

"How will we get him down?" asked Max.

Tyson pondered, then a bulb turned on in his head.

"I have an idea!"

He quickly fled and was back in a minute. He held up two shovels.

"Where did you get those?" Max asked.

"From Gramps' hovel." he grinned.

"Great!"

They quickly started grubbing around the lamppost.

Rei turned his head reluctantly from the comical situation and looked back at Kai. "As I was saying… a trip like this brings lot of fun… And maybe you finally get the chance to get closer to a _certain_ person." he said slowly."

Kai glared at him from the corner of his eye, raising an eyebrow. "What are you hinting at?"

"Like you wouldn't know who I'm talking about." Rei looked at him meaningfully. Kai grunted. "I know you have been after him for a while now… your words can deny it but the look tells more…" he flashed a toothy grin. "… and I'm sure that Tyson is scared from something, too, which can give you the perfect opportunity to get closer to him…"

Kai blinked, then looked over the bluenette, his mind travelling deep. He had a sudden image… a scene where a broken Tyson ran up to him… Those beautiful angel eyes shining with tears… And then Kai would reach out, embracing him…. Holding him close. Protectively… Then, Tyson lifted his head, cheeks flushing…

Their eyes met, and locked firmly in each other…

Then Kai leant in…

…slowly…

POP.

Rei popped the bubble-cloud with a needle above Kai's head.

"Quit daydreaming. That doesn't suit you."

Kai shot him a death-glare.

"Now that's the Kai I know." Rei grinned.

Then there was a 'CRACK' followed by a loud 'ACK!'

… then THUMP.

Tyson and Max successfully managed to fell the lamppost where Kenny was hanging on. They lifted the post on both ends and carried it off with a triumphant smile.

"AAAAAH! HELP ME!" Kenny wailed miserably, still clinging, now upside down.

Kai and Rei anime sweatdropped.

"How did they manage to do that?" Rei goggled.

"Search me…" Kai stared dumbfounded. "You know what they say: in an anime anything can happen."

"Does that mean your hair colour is real?"

"Shut up Kon!"

"NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Kenny bellowed.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was the first part. If you think it was the most stupid story then I agree. *grins cheekily* But I wanted to write something funny like this. Based on lot of humor and fun, plus I love those awkward anime scenes, hehe. And of course there will be a little romantic scene, too, just wait. *winks* The second one comes soon! Till then, I gladly welcome your reviews. :)<strong>


	2. part 2 - The desolate mansion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, only the plot**

**Warning: mild swear and spooky things**

**Flower: "Hey guys! Here is the next part for you!" *smiles happily***

**Tyson: "Oh the hell for us…"**

**Flower: "Don't ruin the moment." *glares***

**Tyson: "As if we had a choice… I wonder how many stories will you make us suffer through…"**

**Flower: O.O; "Em, well… let's begin with the next part, shall we?"**

* * *

><p><strong>(Part 2)<strong>

**The Desolate Mansion**

* * *

><p>Kai growled. He still couldn't believe he'd given in for Tyson's sake. Visiting a ghost-haunted house on Halloween was the most stupid idea, in Kai's opinion. And the worst he'd been dragged into as well.<p>

His rest was ruined, once again.

He was sitting in the very backseat of the van (which Mr. Dickenson loaned for them) with crossed arms and legs. His eyes closed firmly, too, as he kept representing a neutral face that told: 'I don't care about the whole world.'

Well it was easier to say than done.

Max and Tyson were chanting something outrageously awful caterwauling, about Halloween, in the top of their lungs, while Rei snickered. The driver glanced at them in the rearview mirror with an odd look, and that was when Kai felt like dying in embarrassment. At that very moment he would gladly deny the fact that he had anything to do with them, but since they were the only ones in the van it was impossible.

When Tyson's voice rose to the highest tone in the end of the song Kai buried his red face in his hand. God, he hoped that this trip was going to end sooner than he wished. Self-note; find a good shelter on his birthday to save his pride from Tyson singing him the birthday song.

If Kai was suffering, at least he wasn't the only one. A few seats ahead of him sat the jittering Kenny. The poor guy was clutching his laptop with a hand while he was biting his nails to the hilt on the other. And if it wasn't worse enough, on top of it all, there was a strange, tangy diffusing in the air, which prickled Kai's nose from time to time. He was overly indignant that Mr. Dickenson had loaned them such a shitbox that wasn't even cleaned out properly.

After three hours of jolting on the road they'd reached their destination. They were deep in the forest, far away from civilization and any electric field strength. So in case one wanted to call help, it suck. Much to Kenny's horror, if it could be intensified even more. Yeah, it was the typical place where daylight the forest looked so peaceful and calm, and bright. Cute little birds chirped all over in the shrouds, and sweet bunnies and deer skipped in the bushes.

…But when the night fell and darkness devoured the Moon, everything turned scary and dreadful. The birds transformed to blood-sucking bats, the bunnies and deer became red-glowing-eyed predators. And top of all, there was an old, secluded mansion in the middle of the forest. The legend said, at Halloween night the dead, who were the masters of this house, resurrected and wandered around the mansion to search their lost bodies… or take other living humans' bodies as their own.

Oh yeah…

The night of horror was near.

MUHAHA…

The van stopped a few meters from the building. Kai, Tyson and Rei started packing out their bags while Max was struggling to pull the panicking Kenny down on the door by his ankles.

"Come on now Kenny! Don't be such a wimp!" Max demanded.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T WANT TO GO IN THERE!" Kenny wailed as he was clinging on the stairs, his nails dug on it like a cat, but the effort of Max pulling him made his fingers slid down. He quickly snatched at a handrail and gripped on it hard.

"You're such a chicken!" the blonde grabbed him by his trousers and was pulling him now in the air.

"Nooooooo please! I'M STILL SO YOUNG! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Nobody is going to die!" Max anime sweatdropped in disbelief. "It's just a legend!"

"Ah…! But… still!"

The driver watched the scene dumbfounded, sweatdropping. Eventually Max managed to yank Kenny out with a heavy pull. Then the door closed instantly and the van gave gas, stiring up big dust as it darted off.

The little group was now standing in front of the slant iron-gate.

"Um… well…" Tyson began to say. "Shall we go in?" he smiled warily.

There was an uncomfortable silence. They boys exchanged looks before they grabbed their bags, and moved forward.

Suddenly Kai felt that similar tangy prickling his nose again. That was strange, they weren't on the van and he still could feel it. As he sniffed around the air to search the source of the smell his eyes landed on Rei's bag.

"Rei… your bag stinks?" he asked oddly.

The nekojin glanced at Kai, then at his bag he was carrying. "Oh… it's probably the garlic."

Kai stopped dead in his tracks, staring dumbfounded. "G-garlic?" he choked.

"I brought some with me… you know, to scare away the vampires… just in case." Rei smiled cheerfully.

Kai anime sweatdropped, his face dropping forward wearily. And here he thought at least Rei had a rational sense. Gods, how was he going to survive this adventure he had no clue.

A small path led them through the garden, which was overgrown with weeds, dry parched briars, and there were two destroyed stone-built fountains. Rei scanned through the state of the house. There were a few boarded-up balcony door and some broken windows, but all in all the house seemed to be whole. _'Well, it doesn't look so bad.'_ he commented with a confident smile. Then a crow flew on one of the window-sash and it cracked dangerously. Rei anime sweatdropped; his smile weakened. He just hoped the house wouldn't fall over them. It wouldn't be a glorious death of the Bladebreakers.

Tyson spotted a little bird in the nearest branch as it was chirping. _'Aw, how cute.'_ he thought, smiling brightly. Then an eagle swooped down on the bird, ripping its head off then ate it up. Tyson's face turned blue with horror and he speed up his space.

Max didn't have much opportunity to look around since he was wrestling to carry his own bag AND a clinging Kenny on his waist.

Kai wondered just how on the earth did Max and Tyson find this creepy place, here off the map. But he refused to ask it to save himself from a building headache. In the bushy Kai spotted a black, scrawny cat. He smiled faintly; he loved animals but mostly cats, because they were calm and self-caring, and they purred. The cat was staring hard at something; not far off a little bird was pecking at something in the grass, while on a big stone a green toad was sitting lazily. Suddenly the frog shot out its long, sticky tongue, captured the bird and swallowed it down in whole. Then the cat took action; it jumped on the frog and torn it up beastly.

Kai froze for a moment, shocked. His eyes widened. Then he quickly shook himself and moved hastily forward when he felt nauseated. It was creepy. And they had been here only for a few minutes!

They walked up on a rickety wooden-stairs and stopped at the front door. Kai grabbed the doorknob and calmly, yet carefully – since he wasn't sure if the door would fall flop if he pushed too hard – he opened it. The door opened in a dreadful screech. They toddled slowly in the giant hall, close to one other.

Then the door slammed shut behind them.

"ACK!" Max, Rei, Tyson and Kenny jumped simultaneously at their stoic captain.

Kai sighed. Then… "Would you guys get off of me?!" his shout echoed, and shouldered them off. "It's just an old, desolate mansion. Don't be such a scary cat… sheesh..."

"Well technically, Rei is a cat… um, partly…" Max pointed out.

"What do you mean by that?" the nekojin glared at him, squeezing his long hair as it was a tail.

"Oh nothing." the blonde rolled his eyes innocently.

"Whoa…!" Tyson gasped in awe, his mahogany eyes wandering over the place.

There was a huge crystal chandelier hung above them. Crimson, velvet wallpaper remains peeled off from the walls whereon old oil paintings hung. Right side opened the dining room, or it could have been the ballroom, and farther in the kitchen. Left side a door led to a large library room. Ahead of them started a big staircase, led up to the floors.

Kenny trembled. "L-let's get out of h-here… before something jump out on us…" he stammered, clinging desperately on Tyson's right arm.

"Come on guys! This is gonna be fun." Tyson said brightly and he was the first one who stepped on the stairs.

The others followed him. Thick dust feathered under their steps.

On the first floor there was a long corridor with many doors both sides. They checked all of them but most of them were damaged so badly that it was impossible to move in. So in the end only two of the bedrooms left capable enough to sleep in. The two musketeers (speaking about Tyson and Max) instantly declared one of the rooms for themselves, left the two older males move to the other one. Shrugging, Kenny ambled after Tyson and Max.

"So you still think your plan will work?" asked Max as he started unrolling his own sleeping bag.

"Of course! One night here and the secret will be out like a bomb." Tyson smiled enthusiastically, flopping down on his futon.

Max sent him a cheeky grin. "I don't know Ty… Kai is not the type of guy who gets easily scared."

"Everyone is scared from something… I bet that even he freaks out sometimes… just wait." the bluenette winked at him, grinning.

Max looked over at Kenny in the corner. The genius was strangely quiet since they'd stepped in the room, and he was fumbling hastily with something.

"Kenny, are you alright?" Max asked a bit concerned.

The short boy suddenly tensed, swallowed quickly something he had in his hand before he dipped into his pocket. He turned around questioningly. "Huh?"

"What was that?" Max looked curious.

"Oh… um, well… it was just… my relaxing pills. Yeah, that's right… It helps me relax, you know…" he stuttered nervously. The he quickly unrolled his sleeping bag and slid in easily like a grub. "Now if you excuse me I'm very tried after this long travel, so I go to sleep… G'night guys!" and with that he dropped off like a stone.

Max and Tyson anime sweatdropped.

"Man, this guy can't be helped." Max said wearily.

"No kidding." Tyson agreed, his head dropped forward with a sigh.

After they'd settled in they began their journey around the house. In a short time Max found the bathroom. When he entered his face turned green; the sight was so hideous that it would make even a troll throw up. He slapped a hand to his mouth and swiftly slammed the door shut.

"What is it Max?" Tyson asked as he approached him. Right behind him appeared Kai, too.

They saw the blonde holding the doorknob while his head dropped forward, breathing heavily as he gripped his stomach. "Ugh, guys… I don't think we can use the bathroom…"

Tyson and Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Tyson asked.

Max took a deep breath and let go off the handle when he felt capable enough to stand on his feet again. "Because what I saw in there…" his cheeks took that faint green colour again, and he hiccoughed. "… even my yesterday breakfast wanted to gush out… and that smell, ugh…"

Tyson grimaced with disgust.

"What did you expect? It's not like we are in a five-star hotel, after all." Kai scowled, crossing his arms. This earned a double flat-glare at him. "What?"

Then Rei popped up in the sight. He was humming happily to himself, smiling jovially as ever as he walked towards them with a white, fluffy towel dropped over his shoulder. In his left hand he was carrying a little suitcase (probably his hygiene stuff). "Hey guys!" he waved brightly as he past by them. He stepped calmly in the bathroom and closed the door behind himself.

The others stared at the door, waiting for any yelp coming. No voice, just the sound of running water. They exchanged looks and both mimicked a 'YUCK!' face.

Tyson and Max then peered over at Kai and they backed away from his a few steps.

Kai anime sweatdropped. "What's with you two?" he crooked an eyebrow.

"Uhm, well… you know…" Max stammered, not knowing how should he tell Kai tactfully. "…you and Rei sleep in the same room… and well… yeah… so we… don't want, I mean… if Rei gets some infection or bugs… you can get it from him, too and… we really like you Kai, but don't want you to give your bugs to us, too…"

"Yeah Kai… but I promise that we'll still be good buddies, even if you have bugs." Tyson looked at him with pitiful eyes.

The sweatdrop on Kai's head increased in size. His eyebrow twitched with irritation. "Idiots." he grumbled.

Since there wasn't anything in the near, like a restaurant or buffet, and nothing eatable could be found in the kitchen, discounting a few bottled foods; Kai, Max and Tyson settled in the dining room to eat their homemade sandwiches while they waited for Rei to return.

Circa half an hour later the door of the bathroom opened. Rei came out, smiling brightly, and looking fresher than ever. White steam, mixed with menthol flavour in the air, floated around him. "Ahhh," he sighed to himself as he was still in the process of drying his hair with the towel. "that was amazing… you guys should try it, too."

The others stared at him with bulging eyes.

"How did you do that?" Max gaped.

Rei blinked, confused. "Do what?"

"That you look so… fresh… and clean…" the blonde pointed at him with a shaky finger, not believing his eyes, then glanced at the bathroom, which by now looked total renewed. Inside everything sparkled with tidiness. "…but… but it was… how…?"

"Oh you mean that." Rei closed his eyes with a smile, understanding finally. Then he held up his little suitcase, opened it, and revealed not only his hygiene stuff but many cleaning products. "I knew this place won't be a luxury so I prepared for every emergency, just in case." he said cheerfully.

The others fell over anime style.

Then Max jumped on his feet. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THIS FOR US SOONER?!" he yelled, pulling his hair in frustration.

"Oh… should I have?" Rei blinked at them obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>Flower: "So that was the second part… hehe. I hope you guys have fun." *grins*<strong>

**Tyson: "Are you kidding? This story is crap."**

**Flower: "Hey, it's supposed to be fun, so don't insult my idea!" *glares***

**Tyson: "But it's still stupid."**

**Flower: "That's the point."**

**Tyson: -_-;;;**

**Flower: "Anyway, I'm already working on the third part so it will be coming up soon. Till then tell me what do you think. Bye guys!" :)**


	3. Part 3 - Pickaboo-hoo

**Flower: "Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but I caught a little cold so it took me longer." **

**Bladebreakers: *scoot away a few steps***

**Flower: *glares confused* "What?"**

**Max: "Um… nothing we just don't want to catch your bacilli…"**

**Tyson: "…or some bugs, like Rei."**

**Rei: "Hey, I have no bugs!"**

**Max: "But you almost did in the previous chappy."**

**Rei: -_- ˝ "Like it was my fault." **

**Flower: *death glares* "I have no bugs, and I'm healthy now! I'm so pure and clear like an angel."**

**Kai: "Right. Then I am Mother Teresa."**

**Flower: O.O˝**

**Tyson: *clears throat* "What if we start with the last chapter?… you guys know the disclaimer: Flower does not own Beyblade, as well as us, and…"**

**Flower: "Hey, that's my speech!"**

**Tyson: *ignores her* "… the warnings: scary scenes, not recommended to read it at bedtime, and slight shounen-ai. Have fun reading!... Yikes! *runs off quickly from angry Flower chasing him***

* * *

><p><strong>(Part 3)<strong>

**"Pickaboo-hoo!"**

* * *

><p>Darkness dropped over them very soon. They split up into their rooms and went to sleep. By midnight the Moon rose high in the sky and shone through the windows of the mansion.<p>

Far off an owl hooted.

… And somewhere, among the grim walls, four pair of glowing eyes flashed open…

Max's eyes snapped open and sat bolt upright. He looked around but the only sound he could hear was the ripple of a raunchy curtain, where the soft breeze blew through the broken glass.

Then he leant over at his friend. "Hey, Tyson." he whispered as he shook the bluenette's shoulder.

Tyson stirred slightly. "Mm… Max… what is it?" he mumbled sleepily.

"I need to go to the toilet."

"And why do I have to know that?"

"I don't want to go alone… I don't know where it is and what if I don't find the way back?"

"Why don't you ask Kenny?" Tyson waved him off drowsily.

"I can't. He sleeps like a dead. It's impossible to weak him up." Max then glanced across the dark figure with a smug glare. "I even wonder how does he do that."

Indeed; the little genius didn't move an inch since he'd dropped off.

"Ty, come with me… please?"

Tyson groaned; he really didn't want to get up when he had such a nice dream about Kai, but then he still pushed aside his covers grumpily. Max smiled at him thankfully.

They pulled on their shoes; Tyson grabbed an electric torch from his bag, then as quiet as they could (which was hard due to the cracking sounds of the floor) they tiptoed to the door, opening it.

Tyson turned on the torch and lit the empty corridor. It looked even spookier than daylight; the peeling wallpaper looked like giant, thick spider web in the darkness, and the portraits on the walls peered at them as if they only feigned being artwork. Outside the branches knocked on the window like giant claws. Tyson knew there was nothing to be afraid of, still, he could feel his hair bristle on his nape. Not knowing where to go exactly, he chose to go left. Max followed him closely behind.

**~ Ö ~**

On the other room Rei's eyes stirred open at the sound of footsteps. Under the crack of door he spotted two figures shoes' passing by. Soon after a third shadow followed after them. He blinked, then narrowed his eyes. Turning on his other side he nudged the captain's shoulder.

"Kai… Kai wake up!" he whispered.

Sleepy crimson orbs opened slowly with mild irritation. "Rei… what?"

"I think I saw something."

Kai blinked at him confused.

"Something floated past before the door."

"You imagine things."' Kai grunted, and he was ready to drop back his head.

"No." Rei shook his head. "I really saw something… I could see Tyson and Max walking past, but then… some strange shadow went after them."

This made the dual haired male wake fully. He blinked a few times cautiously before he sat up. "Let's take a look around." he declared determined and reached for his shoes. He wasn't the type of person who got easily anxious but what Rei told made him a little concerned, too.

They walked out the corridor while Kai lit the way before them.

"I guess they went that way." Rei pointed left.

Kai nodded and slowly they went forth. From time to time Rei's hair bristled up at the cracking sounds under their feet, and the weird shadow of branches that reflected back on the walls. However, Kai seemed to be completely calm which made the nekojin wonder whether Kai was a good actor or he truly wasn't scared from anything.

Soon they came to a halt when the corridor split in two ways.

"I suggest we separate." Kai stated, which made Rei more disconcerted because that's what he was afraid of. "We meet here."

Rei nodded, feigning braveness. Then he took out his own flashlamp, turned it on, and started on right while Kai went left.

**~ Ö ~**

Meanwhile Tyson and Max managed to find what they were searching.

"Crap, it's so dark I can't see even my nose. Give me the torch."

Tyson rolled his eyes, handing him the flashlamp. "Are you afraid from spiders or that you fall in the toilet?"

"No, I'm afraid to topple over something in the darkness." Max hissed grumpily, then he closed the door after himself.

Tyson was left alone in the darkness. Minutes passed. He swayed impatiently on his feet, rubbing his arm. This place was really creepy. "Max you better hurry up." he grumbled to himself.

HUSH!

Something cold prickled the bluenette's neck. Tyson turned around but saw nothing. "What was that?" he frowned slightly.

Another minute passed, then…

HUSH!

Tyson could feel something swept past by him. He whirled to the other side, feeling rather nervous now. "What the heck is going on?" he shivered.

He still couldn't see anything, except the subdued light that filtered through the sleazy curtains. When he turned back the door to call for Max he came face to face to someone, but it wasn't his friend…

Big yellow-glowing pair of eyes stared back at him. The figure had no solid body – Tyson could easily see through it like a white mist – and it was floating above the floor.

Tyson bristled as he froze in his spot. His eyes goggled, and even his ponytail hair looked like it got hit by electric shock.

For a short while they stared at each other. No move.

Tyson hardened into stone.

The ghost blinked.

Tyson started shivering.

The ghost grinned widely and spoke.

"_Boo."_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tyson burst into a frantic scream and ran like blazes.

The ghost chuckled to himself then quickly floated off to chase after the teen. Right after then the door of the toilet opened. "Geez Tyson, if you wanted to go so badly, too, why didn't you say so? No need to scream like that… um, Tyson?"

**~ Ö ~**

Kai was ambling along the corridor. _'What a spooky place.'_ he thought to himself. His torch lit the old oil portraits on the wall; all of them illustrated lords and queens from the late centuries. This mansion reminded Kai very those he also had himself, after he'd inherited them from his grandfather. Though those were in a much better shape, they weren't less cold and rigid than this one. Kai grew up in an Abbey, so a creepy place like this wouldn't freak him out.

Just then, a screech came somewhere from a knight in armour that stood not far from him. Kai walked closer while he lifted his flashlight to the direction. Beside the knight stood an old wardrobe. The door was ajar and Kai could hear dull squirming from inside. He opened the door fully and he looked straight into the eyes of all monsters' lord.

Two sharp canine teeth, bloody eyes, pale skin, and long black cloak that was all vampires' significant cloth. His bone-thin fingers reached forward Kai as he spoke in a deep, droning voice. "_Come young mortal. Let me suck out the blood from your vein. And after then you'll join us in to the Darkness as well… and we'll rule the world together, Muhahaha…"_

WHAM!

… then BONK!

The door slammed shut by Kai who had an anime vein throbbing on the back of his head. His left eyebrow twitched with irritation. Then he marched off fretfully, muttering something about '_stupid vampires'_ to himself.

Not long after the door opened again, revealed a swooned, numskull looking vampire, tongue lolling out. He flopped out and down the floor, legs twitching in the air. A few seconds later he was on his knees and held his hands to his mouth. "_WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! He broke my teeth! My dear sharp teeth!" _he screamed miserably as tears streamed down from his eyes.

**~ Ö ~**

"Man, I'm so gonna kill this guys… how could he leave me there like that?!" Max groused to himself as he was trotting back on the corridor.

Suddenly, a few metres ahead of him, right side a door opened, and something rolled out on the floor.

"What the heck?" Max furrowed his brows as he aimed his torch at the thing. Walking closer he noticed it was a Halloween pumpkin; it had two cut-out triangle as the eyes and wide, shark-smile as its mouth. The blonde blinked confused.

Then a dark, beefy figure lurched out the door. The first outstanding difference Max noticed was that he had _no head_. His wizened body was covered only with sleazy garments as he ambled towards the teen, hands groping his way. And spooky enough, when he spoke the voice was coming from the pumpkin face. _"I want your head… give me your head…"_ he said in a raspy tone.

Max jumped in the air that even his eyes popped out in horror. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Noooooooo! Not my head!" with that he made a run for it, hands waving frantically. Not matter where just away, as far as he could.

The pumpkin face laughed in a high, cold tone with evil delight. It was then raised by two hands and being placed under his armpit he shuffled off.

**~ Ö ~**

Meanwhile Rei reached the end of corridor where a staircase led farther downwards. "I wonder where is this going?" he mumbled and stepped down slowly. The stairs deflected here and there, and cracked loudly by each step. However, as carefully Rei was trying to move down he couldn't avoid what had happened after then.

He was halfway when the stair broke under his feet and he lost balance. "Oh shit…!" he fell over. With amidst of loud thumps he rolled down like a ragdoll, and he only stopped on the end. When he came back to his senses he was lying in a rather embarrassing position; legs twitching in the air while his tongue lolled out under his rolling eyes.

"Uhhh… that was harsh." he moaned. Slowly he got back on his feet and brushed off the dust from his clothes. Then his golden eyes scanned through the place. From the spot he was standing three ways led to farther different rooms in the house.

He chose to go left because his instinct told him so. No wonder, a nekojin as Rei was listened always to his inner voice. When he stepped into the room he smiled faintly; he was in the kitchen. His favourite place. Maybe he would make a nice, warm tea for himself before he continued searching the others. But he quickly regretted stepping in and he wished he had opted to go the other way…

At the kitchen counter was standing a black cloaked figure. His back was turned to the raven haired teen so he couldn't see the figure's face. Judging by the voices the mysterious man was sharpening something but he must have heard Rei coming in because he instantly stopped. Turning around Rei witnessed the most horrid sight a nekojin could ever see.

Beneath the cloak a rather balding man stood in front of him. Besides his sleazy skin and his razor-thin lips, his wide eyes made him look even more gruesome, which gazed maniacally. In his hands he was sharpening a big scissor with a long knife. When he spotted Rei his mouth pulled into a mad grin, revealing his decayed teeth. "Ah what a nice long hair, " he rasped. "it will be a pleasure to cut it down…"

Rei turned white from head to toe, his eyes widening in horror. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Noo! Not my hair!" he hollered, grabbing his rope-long hair and made a mad dash for escape.

The cloaked man laughed evilly. "Muhahaha….!" he coughed, then he cleared his throat. "… uh, even my voice it not so young like hundred years ago." with that he threw aside the knife and clashed the scissor loudly as he chased after the nekojin.

**~ Ö ~**

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Tyson was running back the corridor madly. Reaching the corner he made a sharp turn and almost slipped while his shoes screeched on the floor. Then…

SMACK!

He fell back on his butts when he bumped into something hard. He didn't notice instantly who was it since he was still a bit dazed, and due to the darkness. But then a familiar voice called his name.

"Tyson?"

Looking up, the bluenette saw a pair of crimson eyes in the lamp light.

"Kai!" he panted heavily, and immense relief washed through him. At least he didn't run into another monster.

Kai's solid face showed concern as he looked down at the confounded teen. "What happened?" he asked and reached a hand to help Tyson up. His worry only grew when he spotted the small teardrops on the bluenette's eyes who seemed unaware of it.

"I… I just… I was with Max, but then a ghost appeared… and it started chasing me… I ran back for help but…" Tyson shivered uncontrollably.

Kai's eyes softened. "Tyson." he said gently. He couldn't stand seeing his angel so broken. He stepped closer and pulled the ponytail boy in a protective embrace.

"Kai…?" Tyson didn't understand the sudden affection that was coming from the stoic captain, and he couldn't help blushing as his face pressed against Kai's strong chest.

"Shh… I'm here now… it's okay." Kai whispered and stroked Tyson's dark blue hair tenderly.

Tyson lifted his gaze to look up at Kai. His mahogany eyes shone with warmth and love. "Oh Kai…"

"Tyson…" Kai purred and gently tilted the bluenette's chin upwards with a finger. He pulled Tyson's head closer as he leant down slowly.

Tyson's eyes slid close and he breathed softly in anticipation. "Yes…"

Their lips inched forward more and more, to meet in a soulful kiss…

Then…

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Both teens jumped in the air at the sudden yell. Rei was ripping towards them with an incredible speed. He ran past by them and in the process he snatched out a hand, grabbing Kai's arm.

"Ack!" was all the captain said as he was yanked from view, as well as from Tyson.

Tyson blinked for a few seconds as he stared after them. Then he bellowed angrily. "Rei you ruined the moment!" then he heard a hoot sound which made him leap in the air. "Guys wait for me!"

Soon the whole mansion echoed from screams. Except one person, who didn't hear anything about it because he was deep snoring…

"_Pickabo!"_

"Ack!"

"_Hooo!"_

"Aaah!"

"_Give me your hair!"_

"GAH! NO!"

"Rei let go of my arm!"

"_Muhahaha!"_

"Guys wait for me!"

"TYSON! HELP!"

The door of the room where Kenny was sleeping slammed open. Kai, Rei, Max and Tyson burst in hotfoot. Kai and Rei quickly closed the door and secured it firmly. Max and Tyson were stooping over, hands on their knees.

"Where… the heck… did those monsters… come?" Max panted. His tongue lolled out in exhaustion.

"I… don't know…" Tyson shook his head. "… but this is the spookiest place… I've ever seen…"

"Well it was your idea." Kai scowled at him, his voice ragged from the lot of running.

"Yeah, you guys made us come here." added Rei sharply as he fixed his golden eyes on the two trouble-makers.

"Ugh… I swear I won't go to any ghost house ever again." Max promised, yammering. "… my poor head…"

"Your head? That monster wanted to cut down my hair!" glared at him Rei.

Max was immediately in Rei's face, shouting at him indignantly. "YOUR HAIR? YOUR HAIR?! WELL EXCUSE ME BUT A HEAD IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN A STUPID HAIR!"

"Is not!"

"It is!"

"Is not!"

"It is!"

"Is not!"

"It is!"

"Is n–"

"Would you two shut up!" Kai yelled at them. He glared coldly at Max and Rei who shut their mouth anon. He sighed. "Good. Now, how about we figure out what do we do?" he frowned.

"…em, what if we pack and streak off from this place?" came up with the idea a piping Tyson, who was sat on floor, looking very small and wimpy.

"Now that's the first sensible idea." commented Kai, putting his hands on his hips.

"Um… shouldn't we wake Kenny up?" questioned Max, glancing at the corner. Weird enough, the spectacled teen hadn't even stirred at the loud noises and screams. In fact, he didn't make any move.

"How can he sleep so deep?" Rei raised an eyebrow with wonder.

"I don't know, but he didn't move since he'd dropped off." Tyson shook his head, confused.

"Do you think he still breaths?" Max folded his hands into pray.

"You mean… that…"

Max gulped. "Y-you guys don't think h-he doesn't wake up because… because he is might…"

"… dead?" Tyson finished the sentence nervously, and swallowed hard. He exchanged a pitiful glance with Max.

"Oh poor Kenny!" Tyson and Max cried in union and big stream of tears poured from their eyes. They fell on each other's neck.

"We loved him so much!"

"He was such a good guy, even if he was a wimp!"

Rei anime sweatdropped. "Guys, calm down. Let's not rush to conclusions." he tried to appease them, though his own confidence wavered when he glanced back at the dark bundle on the floor. "Um… someone should check him…"

At this comment Kai tensed visibly. Tyson looked at his captain, who of all sudden didn't seem like his usual self. "Kai? Are you alright?"

"Huh?... Yeah, of course!" the captain snapped in a strangely way too stiff tone. Cold sweat appeared on his forehead and he shivered slightly.

"You're not." Tyson denied. Then it hit him. "Kai, are _you_ scared?"

"I'm not!" Kai refused hotly, trying to composure himself, but he failed miserably.

"You are!" Tyson stared at him in awe before he grinned teasingly. "Who would have thought? Kai Hiwatari is scared from corpses."

Kai glared at the ponytail boy, blushing in embarrassment. "Tyson. Shut up!"

Tyson snickered.

Max sighed, slumping his shoulders. "I'll do it." he walked carefully to Kenny's sleeping bag. Leaning over the sight made him anime sweatdrop; the little genius was snoring deep, while he was hugging his teddy bear. Well, he was alive alright. Then Max noticed something beside the pillow. It was a small box.

"What's this?" the blonde furrowed his brows as he picked it up and read aloud. "Sleeping pills for a long and peaceful sleep… WHAT?!"

Rei chuckled wearily. "No wonder he sleeps like a dead. I wonder how many did he take."

"So he ditched us all this time?... Oh that bastard!" Tyson shouted outrageously.

Kai on the other side anime sweatdropped; he mentally slapped his forehead for not thinking of it himself. Then he could have been left out from this whole ghost-adventure. Damn, that little wimp was cleverer than him. It was so irritating!

"_Boo-hooo!"_

A droning voice came somewhere in the house.

Rei's hair bristled and he turned to the door nervously. "Guys, whatever we do we have to make it quick because they're coming. "

"I don't know about you guys but I'm over with this place… let's buzz off!" Max declared in panic and the others agreed as one man.

Kai and Rei hurried back to their room, packing their bags in a rapid speed, before they went back. The only one left was Kenny. Since it was impossible to wake him up they had no other choice than to carry him out in his sleeping bag.

Tyson and Max grabbed on both end of the sleeping bag when they heard voices coming from the corridor.

"_Where can they be?"_

"_I don't know, but we're going to find them… they can't hide from us."_

"_And when we find them I'm going to kill them all… especially that weird-haired one who broke my beautiful canine teeth!"_

Kai anime sweatdropped, as he registered the angry voice. The others glanced at their captain suspiciously.

"Kai please tell you didn't harm anyone." Rei looked at him pleadingly, though he had a feeling this was a hopeless pray.

"Well… I might draw a vampire's anger on myself." the captain scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

The others fell over anime style. Seconds later Tyson was back on his feet. "Kai how could you do that?!... And a VAMPIRE of all?" he tugged his hair in frustration.

"I couldn't help it… he was bugging me!" Kai shrugged in self-defence.

"_Hey, I can hear them! In that room!"_

The four boys startled with fear. Sound of fast moving steps could be heard, and they were coming near.

"Let's get out of here guys!" Max cried.

"You say it!" Tyson agreed. They lifted the sleeping Kenny in his bag and made a mad dash to the door. Using the short boy as a battering-ram, Max and Tyson overrode the door – which slammed down to pieces – and scudded towards the staircase, then down, with Kai and Rei on their trail.

They were running towards the main door; Kai and Rei now ahead, their arms full with packs, while the two youngest were holding Kenny above their heads. They were getting close now. Kai and Rei burst out the door, followed by Tyson and Max when –

BONK!

…then

PUFF!

The snoozing Kenny flopped down when he was halted by the door post. The door was obviously not high enough for a third person. But even the hit didn't wake the peacefully sleeping teen. Tyson and Max stopped with a squeal of the breaks.

"Ack! We lost Kenny!" Max shrieked when he noticed they were groping thin air.

"We have to go back for him!"

On the top of staircase they saw four approaching shadows.

"Come on Max, quick!"

They quickly ran back, grabbed Kenny and fled as fast as their feet could carry them. When they were all out of the gate and reached the road, they stopped to catch their breath. It was still dark, and the forest was gruesome.

"That was… the scariest thing… I have ever… lived through." panted Max, hands on his knees.

"No kidding… and there is no way in hell I'll ever put my toe in a house like this." Rei pinned down flatly, dropping the bags. "… my poor hair..."

Loud snore came from the sleeping bag.

"Well at least _he_ is having a good time." Max grumbled smugly as he glared down at Kenny. "I can't believe he still sleeps so calm after all that."

"Good for him… that sneaky little brat." Tyson said darkly.

"Well, at least we are outside now." Kai sighed with relief. He crossed his arms thoughtfully. "The only trouble is how will we go home, because there is no electric field strength and the van won't come back till morning."

"There is no way I'm going to walk all the way home!" Tyson spread his arms in protest.

Just then increasing hoots were coming from the gate.

"_There they are!"_

"_Let's go get them!"_

The four teens gulped.

"Ah! They are here!" Rei cried, teeth chattering with fear.

"Okay, I changed my mind – better running than this!" Tyson declared, giving in quickly. With an immense speed he and Max rose Kenny over their heads again, while Kai and Rei gripped the bags over their shoulders, and they tore through the forest. They flicked out of sight as if they'd never been here. They didn't care if they had to run all night but they didn't stop till they reached back home.

**~ Ö ~**

Next day Kenny asked his friends what had happened last night since he didn't remember anything, but the others covered into deep silence. They were all so tired, skinless and grumpy to tell any details, and they made a promise to never go any Halloween trip ever again. Even so, Kenny was in a very joyful mood and chirpy, much to the others annoyance, who all had black circles on their eyes due to the lack of sleep. The only thing Kenny was confused that he didn't understand how did he end up at his house, waking up on the doorstep.

In the end of the day Kai and Tyson were walking lazily in their favourite place, on the riverside. The reddish sun was slowly delving beneath the horizon, giving light pink and orange colour to the sky and clouds. The approaching evening brought warm breeze.

"In point of fact, it wasn't such a bad trip after all… we had more excitement in this Halloween blast than what we expected." Tyson smiled brightly, as he saw the positive side of it. He even gave a slight chuckle as he thought back about their _little adventure_. Now that it was only a memory it did seem funny.

Kai didn't give any comment. He only grunted with a slight shrug. As funny as it was there was no way he would ever, ever, let himself drag into anything that had to do with Halloween.

"But anyway, I'm glad we are home now… not that I want to go through another trip like this one…" the bluenette continued babbling unawares. Then his cheeks turned pink. "… but maybe next time… we could go somewhere else… uh, together… to a more romantic place… where are no ghosts… and vampires, haha… I mean, if you want it, too… but if not, then it's okay…" he didn't notice right away that Kai wasn't beside him, when he did he turned back at him. "Kai?"

The dual haired captain observed him cautiously, then slowly moved towards him. In his crimson eyes there was that strange gleam that made the stoic beyblader look more attractive in Tyson's eyes. Stopping only a few inches, Kai wrapped his arms around the naïve world champion's waist, and pulled him flush against his broad chest. Tyson gasped at the sudden physical contact, though it didn't come unpleasant for him at all. Their eyes locked firmly, and Kai tilted Tyson's chin by placing a finger under it. Tyson blushed even more.

Kai leant down to his ear and whispered. "Next time, I choose the place… and there definitely won't interrupt us anyone." came the possessive statement.

Tyson felt like his whole face was going to burst into flames at the husky tone of Kai. He couldn't help but shudder when Kai's hot breath washed into his ear.

Kai inched back his head with satisfaction, so he could look into the bluenette's eyes. He bent down a bit and placed a ghostly touch of kiss on those soft, rosy lips. A kiss that barely held contact, yet it was lustful, and promised lot of passion for a later occasion. Many passion.

Then with a triumphant smirk he flicked his white scarf over his shoulder majestically before he stalked off gallantly. Leaving a stunned Tyson staring after him, Kai only raised two fingers as a salute, like always.

The sky was getting darker and the street lamps turned on, one after the other, along the streets. There was peace and quiet, barely came any move on the streets. Kai stopped by a lamppost, his hands dove deep in his pockets. The shimmering light lit the smirk beneath his grey, straggly bangs, as he muttered quietly. "Maybe this trip wasn't so bad, after all."

* * *

><p>~ * ~<em><strong> THE END<strong>_ ~ * ~

* * *

><p><strong>Flower: "And this is the end of story! Yay! I hope you guys had fun, too!" *smiles brightly*<strong>

**Tyson: "Are you kidding?! Where was the TyKa part?"**

**Flower: "You got kissed in the end, what do you want? Besides, I said there's going to be slight shounen-ai."**

**Tyson: "Well I expected more pleasure here…" *fiddles with fingers naughtily***

**Flower: "HENTAI!"**

**Max: "Well… it was funny." *chuckles***

**Flower: *beams* "At least someone appraise my work." ^.^**

**Rei: "You could have left out that hair cutting thing, though." *grumbles***

**Flower: *puts on cloak and grabs a scissor* **_**"I want your hair… let me cut your hair, muhahaha!"**_

**Rei: "GAH!" *runs out screaming***

**Flower: *burst into laughter***

**Max and Tyson: *anime sweatdrops***

**Kai: *twitches eyebrow* "You really should work on acting in your age."**

**Flower: *grins* "I do… when I want to." *Kai falls over anime style* "…Okay guys, so I wish for you a Happy Spooky Halloween and let me know what do you think about this fic. Bye!**


End file.
